


Sleeping in the Midday Sun

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Obligatory Yami has his own body fic, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Yami hopes to get a quick nap in before Yugi and Jounouchi come home.It's not quick.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 15





	Sleeping in the Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For YGO Polyship Week! This was meant for Sunday's prompt of "How does your ship hold hands or cuddle with each other?"

The walk from the Kame Game Shop to the apartment was not a long one. 

The path was one well traveled, one of routine. Yami walked this path alone both early morning and late afternoon, not minding the alone time in the slightest. After all, he'd spent millennia alone in the Puzzle, what was 15 minutes here and there each day? Technically, he wasn't even 'alone', he'd had the privilege of being surrounded by people, whether they be walking to their destinations, hanging out at the shops he passed by, or driving on the roads next to him, things solitude in the Puzzle denied him of.

He'd been walking for a little while now, having left the Kame Game Shop after his near daily shift there. Yugi's grandfather had let him go early, as today had been one of the Game Shop's rarer slow days when it came to customers, and after having seen exactly what time he was let off of work excited him somewhat. It was only 3:00; there might have been a chance he'd get back to the apartment before Yugi and Jounouchi did. 

Maybe he could sneak in a quick nap.

While yes, the Game Shop had had a slower day than normal in terms of customers, they'd had a busy day in terms of product delivery and reorganization in both the back and front of the shop. Yami had lugged around several boxes chock-full of new cards and board games, offering to do it all single-handedly so Yugi's grandfather didn't have to strain his back, had helped the old man restock their cards and games, and had crafted Duel Monsters decks fit for beginners at the behest of Yugi's grandfather, so that they could prepare for a special sale day they had coming up soon, which focused on bringing in new customers.

So Yami was looking forward to some much needed down time.

As he rounded the corner of the street he was on, the apartment complex came into view, and Yami gave a sigh of relief, his body begging him to just get home and onto a bed, a couch, _something_ comfortable enough to grant him a brief slumber. 

It wasn't long at all before he was at the door, keys jingling as he pulled them from his pocket, unlocking the door. Stepping into the apartment, Yami blinked at the darkness that lay before him, smiling before flicking on a light and closing the door behind him. Good. Being greeted by a dark apartment meant Yugi and Jounouchi weren't back yet. 

He was quick to kick off his shoes and head towards the bedroom, shedding his work clothes and slipping into a pair of pajamas. Sure, it had only just turned about 3:20-ish now that he was home, but he had no plans to go anywhere else for the rest of the day, and Yugi and Jounouchi rarely went out themselves on school nights after coming home from their courses at Domino University. So he felt content in his choice of clothing, giving a yawn before crawling into bed. He moved to rearrange the pillows somewhat, before laying his head down, and allowing sleep to claim him quickly.

* * *

"Damn, that exam really kicked my ass today, Yug'." Jounouchi whined as he and Yugi began their walk home, his hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the sky. "I did all that studyin' and I'm still feelin' like I'm gonna bomb it."

Yugi shook his head at Jounouchi's words. "I'm sure you did just fine, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi raised a hand to pat Jounouchi's arm, and the tall blond sighed in response, pulling his hands away from the back of his head to instead let his arms hang. "Would some burgers help?"

"Yug', do ya even need to ask?"

Yugi laughed at that as the two changed their course, now walking to Burger World and getting a bag full of burgers and fries to-go. Jounouchi offered to carry the brown paper sack, and the two kept the conversation going all the way back to their apartment, Yugi playfully shaking his head as he pulled out the keys from his pocket. "You're really gonna eat three and a half burgers?"

"Well, I mean, the half is assumin' Yami don't eat his full burger like he normally don't." Jounouchi shot Yugi a grin. "But I only got myself 2 things a' fries, so I think I'll have room for the burgers."

"Jounouchi-kun, you're ridiculous." Yugi said with a smile as he opened the door, "I'm lucky if I can even eat two burgers, and..." Yugi trailed off as he blinked, looking at the lit apartment. "... Jounouchi-kun, did we forget to turn of the lights before we left?"

Jounouchi looked inside, frowning slightly. "I don't think so? I thought I gottem before we did." Whereas Yugi was quick to slip out of his shoes and walk into the apartment, Jounouchi looked down at the area of the floor where they kept their shoes, his head tilting slightly as he noticed Yami's work shoes. "Did Yami get home early?" Jounouchi looked to Yugi then. "His shoes are here."

Yugi blinked at that. "Maybe? He's never been home before us though." A tinge of concern coursed through Yugi then, frowning as he looked around for Yami. "I hope he didn't get sick or something..."

"Nah," Jounouchi said as he kicked his shoes off, stepping into the apartment as well, kicking the door closed behind him. "He's probably fine!" He made his way to their kitchen table then, placing the Burger World bag and his school bag on it before sighing. "I'm gonna change into some sweatpants. We ain't goin' nowhere else."

"At least put on a throwaway shirt." Yugi said as he watched Jounouchi make his way towards the bedroom. "You and I both know you're gonna get messy eating _three and a half_ burgers."

Jounouchi smirked at Yugi's words, stopping just shy of the bedroom door before he turned and looked at Yugi. "What? Nah. You just don't wanna get distracted while you're eatin'." He teased, causing Yugi to flush red somewhat. 

"I-- Just go change!"

Jounouchi laughed, and headed into the bedroom, only to stop again after opening the door. 

"Jounouchi-kun, I said go chan--"

Jounouchi shot Yugi an amused smirk, putting a finger up to his lips to quiet him. He then nodded his head over in a sign to get Yugi to come see, and Yugi obliged, walking over to the bedroom door to see what Jounouchi saw.

There, snuggled comfortably in bed, was Yami.

Yugi smiled softly at the sight. Yami was sleeping on his side in the center of the bed, holding onto Yugi's pillow like it was Yugi himself, and his back pressed against Jounouchi's pillow, like it was Jounouchi there behind him. The look on his face was so peaceful, so relaxed, so... serene. It was a rare expression on the ex-pharaoh's face, one that only Yugi and Jounouchi got to see. 

"Guess he had a busy day at the Game Shop." Yugi murmured, the gentle smile never leaving his face. 

"Guess so." Jounouchi murmured back. With an exhale, Jounouchi moved from his spot in the doorframe, quietly changing out of his clothes and into his favorite pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. He could feel Yugi's gaze on him as he changed, but said nothing, not wanting to tease the duelist and risk waking up Yami. Though he did give the other male a knowing smirk, causing Yugi to flush red all over again. Jounouchi snickered, though instead of walking back to the door to go and eat, he walked to the side of the bed.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi whispered, not wanting to wake Yami. "What are you doing?"

Jounouchi's nose scrunched as he looked over Yami's sleeping position, and Jounouchi folded his arms, shaking his head. "Pretty ballsy of the guy, thinkin' he could replace me with a pillow."

Yugi blinked at that. "Huh?"

He then watched as Jounouchi pulled his pillow away from behind Yami and back into its original spot, before shedding his shirt and climbing into bed, laying on his side as he scooted closer to Yami. When Yami didn't wake up from the sudden movement, Jounouchi's brows raised and he smirked. "Damn, he must really be tired." With that, Jounouchi draped his arm across Yami, gently pulling the ex-pharaoh closer to him.

"Jounouchi-kun...!" Yugi looked worried, his gaze looking from Yami, to Jounouchi, and back again. "Don't wake him up!"

Jounouchi tilted his head over to the other side of Yami, looking at Yugi as he did so. "You wanna get in on this?" He murmured, "Or do you wanna let a pillow take your place?"

Yugi blinked at that, his lips curling slightly into a small frown. Like hell he was gonna let himself be replaced by a pillow while his boyfriends snuggled without him! Not bothering to change out of his clothes into something more comfortable, Yugi made his way to the other side of the bed, looking at Jounouchi before looking at the pillow that was threatening to take his place. Carefully, like moving a block out of a Jenga tower, Yugi gently pulled his pillow out of Yami's hold, placing it back in its spot.

A hum of displeasure left Yami as he felt the loss of comfort in his arms, sleepily murmuring a whine of _"aibou"_ that nearly caused Jounouchi to snort in amusement. Yugi was quick to climb into bed, snuggling close up to Yami, whose arms were quick to latch around him, even in sleep. Yugi smiled triumphantly, resting his head on Yami's shoulder, when he felt Jounouchi's hand on his arm. 

"Ain't this better than a pillow?" He heard the tall blond quietly ask through a yawn, amusement laced in his tone.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, Jounouchi-kun." He murmured in response, yawning himself as he nuzzled Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Not mentioned: Jou's cries of despair upon waking up and realizing his burgers are cold.
> 
> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)


End file.
